God's Chillin'
"God's Chillin'" is the third episode of the first season, and the third episode overall of the HBO television series Oz. For a complete list of all episodes, see List of Oz episodes. Theme The events and narration of this episode are centered around the subject of Religion. New inmate, Kenny Wangler, attempts to join Kareem Said and become a Muslim but he finds that he doesn't fit in well with the other Muslims, and later Jefferson Keane joins the Muslims seeking redemption for his past wrong-doings. Several prisoners are also seen visiting Father Mukada with various confessions. Summary Intensity between the gangsters and wiseguys ensues after the death of Johnny Post. Glynn warns Schibetta, Keane, and Said to keep the peace or he will lockdown the prison. Keane finds solace with Said and O'Reily tries to him down for his protection. Alvarez feels that God is punishing him by giving his born child a bad liver and will probably die; he decides to cut himself up as a result. Plot The Homeboys After Johnny Post's funeral, Warden Glynn asks the other staff members for help regarding the war between the Italians and the Homeboys. McManus concludes that Jefferson Keane has the next move in the war following the death of Post. In Em City, Simon Adebisi and Paul Markstrom ask Keane when they are to retaliate against the Italians. Keane tells Adebisi and Markstrom to chill for the moment. He continues telling them that they would avenge Post in time, and that he would personally murder the person who snitched on Post. Markstrom then warns Keane to keep a lookout as the Italians may discover that Keane ordered Ortolani's murder, but Keane tells Markstrom that he isn't afraid of the Italians. In the gym, Joey D'Angelo enters while the Homeboys are working out. Adebisi and Markstrom then approach D'Angelo and Adebisi explains to him the origins of the word "doo wop". D'Angelo takes offense to the story and retorts by insulting Adebisi. The argument escalates into violence as D'Angelo throws a weight bar at Adebisi and the other Homeboys begin fighting D'Angelo. The COs break the fight up and Keane is hauled off to Warden Glynn's office. In Warden Glynn's office, Keane, Schibetta, and Said are escorted inside. Warden Glynn tells them that he wants the violence to end before it escalates into a riot. Keane, Said, and Schibetta agree to put an end to the violence and Warden Glynn tells them to spread the word that there isn't to be anymore outbursts or that he was going to lock down the prison. Ryan O'Reily In the chapel, Ryan O'Reily meets with Father Mukada for a confessional. He tells Mukada the story about a man who was fiending for a cigarette and how he begged O'Reily to give him one, but in the end, he turned the man away. Mukada asks O'Reily if he actually said no. O'Reily tells Mukada that he lied and told the man that he was out of cigarettes but that he doesn't believe that the man believed him. Mukada then asks O'Reily why he said no. O'Reily tells Mukada that he said no because be believes that the man needed to stop smoking. Mukada asks O'Reily why he had come in for a confession. O'Reily tells Mukada that he figured that he could sneak a smoke when it was over. Later in the library, O'Reily meets Tobias Beecher. He comments on the three murders that took place earlier before asking Beecher if he was a lawyer. Beecher tells O'Reily that he was disbarred after being convicted. O'Reily asks Beecher if he can appeal his case because his previous lawyer had done a poor job of representing him in court. Beecher agrees to help O'Reily get an appeal. After getting high with Beecher and being visited by Keane while mopping the floors, O'Reily visits Nino Schibetta to sell Keane out for the murder of Dino Ortolani. O'Reily offers to arrange for Keane to die as a peace-offering to Schibetta. Schibetta accepts O'Reily's offer. After O'Reily leaves D'Angelo asks Schibetta why he is letting O'Reily handle Keane. Schibetta tells D'Angelo that he doesn't care if O'Reily gets his hands dirty killing Keane, and that the Homeboys would likely go after O'Reily instead of them. Tobias Beecher After meeting Ryan O'Reily in the library, Beecher returns to his cell where Schillinger asks him how the church service was before telling him to get undressed because they were going to take a shower together. Beecher tells Schillinger that he had already taken a shower. Schillinger replies stating that it was alright, because he'd need another one after he was through with him. Later, Beecher meets with Sister Peter Marie about him replacing her former assistant who was paroled. Beecher thanks Peter Marie for giving him the position as her new assistant stating that he was tired of working in the dress factory. He then tells Peter Marie that he believes God hasn't been listening to his prayers. Peter Marie assures Beecher that God is always listening, but Beecher continues to believe that God is ignoring him. After showing Beecher his workspace, Peter Marie asks Beecher what he was praying about. Beecher tells her that he was praying for a way to get out of Oz. Peter Marie tells Beecher that he doesn't need to pray for that and that he just needs a good lawyer. Beecher then reveals that his wife, Genevieve, is going to divorce him. He tells Peter Marie that she must have decided when she saw the swastika that Schillinger had branded into him. In Em City, Schillinger tells the other Aryans that one of the Muslims had told him that Jesus was black. Beecher backs up the Muslim's claims by stating that Jesus was from Judea was probably of an olive-coloured skin. Schillinger accuses Beecher of being mouthy and as a punishment orders him to clean his shoes with his tongue. Later in his pod, Beecher washes his face when O'Reily joins him. O'Reily asks Beecher how his appeal was coming, but before Beecher can answer O'Reily changes his question, asking Beecher if he had been crying which Beecher denies. O'Reily tells Beecher he knows he has and that he crys sometimes too. O'Reily then takes Beecher back to his cell and offers him some drugs. During count, Beecher and O'Reily join the lineup and are obviously high. Beecher returns to his cell where Schillinger questions him on his whereabouts. Beecher tells Schillinger that he had been nowhere. Schillinger realizes that Beecher is high, he then threatens Beecher to not use drugs anymore. Beecher replies to all of Schillinger's remarks with "Yes, sir." stating that he doesn't care what Schillinger does to him and that "God is holding him in the hollow of his hand." Donald Groves In the common room, Donald Groves burns a tattoo into his hand. Bob Rebadow asks Groves why he is tattooing the word "WOW" into his hand, and Groves corrects him by stating that it is meant to read "MOM". Later in the chapel, Groves arrives for a confessional with Father Mukada. Mukada promptly asks Groves why he is there. Groves tells him that he was caught sneaking around in the morgue again (this time trying to sneak a peek at Post's body) and that the CO in Ad Seg said that he could be let out if he needed to see Mukada. Mukada turns Groves away stating that he has to go back to the hole. Groves attempts to plea with Mukada saying that maybe he could covert to Catholicism. Mukada continues to turn Groves down however, stating that he couldn't just convert to avoid spending time in the hole. Groves then tells Mukada that he has been reading up on different faiths since his incarceration and that he finds Catholicism "nifty", stating that he could endorse a religion where one would "eat" and "drink" the flesh and blood of Jesus Christ. Kenny Wangler New inmate, Kenny Wangler, is brought to Emerald City and is introduced to his cellmate Jefferson Keane by Simon Adebisi. Wangler asks Keane if he can join the Homeboys. Keane tells Wangler that he would think about it. Adebisi asks Keane what there was to think about. Keane raises his voice to Adebisi, restating that he will think about it. Adebisi tells Keane that they are going to need every man they can get in order to combat the Italians. Wangler approaches Kareem Said seeking to meet him and shake his hand. Wangler tells Said that he saw Said on television before he was imprisoned and looked up to him for a speech he gave on television. Said welcomes Wangler with the other Muslims and tells Wangler that Wangler has been robbed of his childhood, and that his childhood was replaced by fear. Wangler tells Said that he isn't afraid of anything. Said tells Wangler that everyone is afraid of something and that he used to be afraid of being poor, but now, he only fears God. Said tells Wangler that he wants him to join the Muslims. Wangler accepts Said's invitation and joins the Muslims. However, Wangler has troubles fitting in with the rest of the Muslims and eventually gives up and joins the Homeboys instead. Jefferson Keane In Em City, Keane returns to his cell after his meeting in Warden Glynn's office. Markstrom notes that there is a box on the table. Keane opens the box up to find Post's severed penis inside. During the night, Keane sets his mattress on fire. The COs take Keane to McManus' office. McManus asks Keane why he set his mattress on fire, and Keane tells him that he was bored. McManus then states that there must have been an alternative method as to why Keane set fire to his mattress, as he has seen Keane's leadership over the other Homeboys since Keane arrived in Oz. Keane tells McManus that he wishes to be alone. McManus grants Keane's wishes and tells the COs to take him to the hole. Before Keane is taken away, McManus notes that Keane's brother, Billie, will be released from the hospital, but will not be coming back to Em City and will be instead sent to Unit E. Keane arrives at an Ad Seg cell where Healy is waiting for him. Healy strikes Keane. Keane asks Healy what was going on. Healy tells Keane that it was a warning, and that no harm had better come to Ryan O'Reily. Healy then strikes Keane again before leaving. Later after Keane returns from the hole, Keane talks with Mavis' father over the phone. Keane begins getting suspicious of Mavis' actions, suspecting that Mavis may be cheating on him. Depressed that Mavis might be cheating on him, Keane gets high with Markstrom and Wangler in an empty classroom. Kareem Said enters the classroom and scolds Keane about Wangler, stating that Wangler is young and can still have a life when he is released. Keane then tells Wangler to leave. Markstrom leaves with Wangler deciding to give Keane and Said some privacy. Said continues to scold Keane on his recent actions, ending his confrontation with Keane stating that he is through trying to redeem Keane. As Said is about to leave however, Keane breaks down, stating that he wishes to be saved. Said sees that Keane is being genuine and decides to help him. In the kitchen, Billie announces his return to his brother, Keane. Keane and Billie embrace and Billie thanks Keane to having Dino Ortolani killed. Keane then tells Billie that things have changed and that Billie has to stop being gay. Billie tells Keane that he doesn't want to stop being gay. Keane tells Billie that if he didn't stop being gay, he wouldn't be able to protect him anymore. Billie accepts this decision, still not wanting to abandon his homosexual lifestyle. Keane goes a step further, telling Billie that if he didn't stop being gay that they couldn't be brothers anymore. Billie accepts Keane's ultimatum and attempts to leave. Keane grabs Billie and threatens to harm him if he doesn't stop being gay. Said intervenes and Keane releases Billie, who leaves in tears. Keane and Said discuss the situation with Billie in a hallway. Keane tells Said that he thought that the Muslims weren't okay with homosexuals. Said tells Keane that that was true, but if Keane wanted to change Billie's values, that he'd have to do so through love and not intimidation. Keane tells Said that he understands, but is having troubles not using his fists to solve his problems anymore. Said tells Keane that it was okay, and that nobody was expecting him to change overnight. Said continues stating that Keane has Allah on his side now, who he can call on if he needs strength. Keane tells Said that he feels remorseful for his past actions and feels like he should be apologizing to those who he hurt. Said tells Keane that that is what he must do - that he should go out and make his enemies into his friends. In an empty classroom, Wangler, Markstrom, and Adebisi are all getting high. Keane joins them, announcing his new Muslim identity "Tizi Ouzou" upon being greeted by Markstrom. Adebisi asks Keane what was wrong with him. Keane tells Adebisi that what they were doing was wrong. Wangler interjects stating that he knew Said had being messing with Keane's mind. Keane tells them that they needed to stop with all the violence and hatred - and that the only person they should be fearing is God. Adebisi asks Keane if he was still a brother. Keane tells Adebisi that he is, but not in the way Adebisi means. Adebisi then turns Keane away. Keane leaves the classroom. Markstrom comments that Keane is getting soft. In a hallway, Keane approaches O'Reily as he is mopping the floor. Keane tells O'Reily that they needed to repent for getting Ortolani and Post murdered. O'Reily accuses Keane of being high. Keane tells O'Reily that he wasn't going to turn O'Reily in for his deeds, and that he would prefer O'Reily change his ways on his own will. Later in the cafeteria, Healy takes Keane into his custody. Keane and Said both ask Healy what Keane has done, but Healy tells them that he doesn't need to explain his actions to them. Keane is taken to the gym, where two Latino inmates are waiting for him. The COs lock the door to the gym and begin videotaping the confrontation between Keane and the Latinos. Keane tells the Latinos that he doesn't want to fight them, but they attack him anyway. Keane defends himself against the attackers. One of the Latinos, Jorge Vargas, is subdued by Keane after being thrown into a wall - the other Latino, Julio Martinez, then faces off against Keane alone. Keane places Martinez in a headlock and breaks Martinez's neck after he was struggling to break free. After killing Martinez, Keane realizes he has been setup when he sees the COs at the windows recording that he had just killed Martinez. The Aftermath Following Martinez's death, Warden Glynn initiates a lockdown on Oswald. Governor Devlin arrives at Oswald to give a statement to the media frenzy at the front lobby. After Devlin and Warden Glynn address the media they meet up for a private meeting in Glynn's office along with McManus. Devlin questions Glynn and McManus's management of Oz. McManus accuses Devlin of creating the tension in Oz, citing his recent banning of cigarettes and conjugal visits. After Devlin fails to achieve a point about authority, Glynn tells McManus to leave, With McManus gone, Glynn asks Devlin what he wants. Devlin tells Glynn that he wants an end to the violence, and that he wants Jefferson Keane to face the death penalty for killing Martinez. Later in McManus' office, Glynn tells McManus that Devlin is sending in the FBI to investigate the recent string of murders in Oz. When the FBI arrives, Glynn greets them at the front lobby, then Agent Jeremy Goldstein begins by questioning the inmates and gathering other information such as the locations where Dino Ortolani, Johnny Post, and Julio Martinez were killed at. Goldstein questions several people who he believes were involved with the murders, including Jefferson Keane and Nino Schibetta. Finally, Goldstein brings in McManus for questioning. After McManus and Goldstein meet, Goldstein comments on what in interesting place Oz is, citing the amount of ethnic slurs that he has been receiving. He asks McManus if he has a problem with him being Jewish, which McManus says he doesn't. Goldstein asks McManus if he believes that Post acted alone in murdering Ortolani. McManus tells Goldstein that he doesn't believe that was the case and that he believes Keane told Post to kill Ortolani. Goldstein then brings up the fact that Keane and Martinez were in the gym unsupervised, asking McManus if he believed it to be strange that they would be allowed to be alone. McManus agrees with Goldstein on that fact, stating also the fact that Post somehow found his way into Ortolani's Ad Seg cell. Goldstein asks McManus if he believes the COs were involved in the murders. McManus tells Goldstein that it was possible. Goldstein then asks about McManus' involvement in the murders. McManus asks Goldstein if he was a suspect. Goldstein tells McManus that until he had a reason, he considers McManus a suspect. Later, McManus visits Keane's Ad Seg cell where he sees him praying. Miguel Alvarez In the showers, Miguel Alvarez joins Carlos Rodrigo and another Latino as they discuss Julio Martinez's death at the hands of Jefferson Keane. Alvarez tells the others that they need to avenge Martinez by murdering Keane, but they need to find a way to get to Keane as he is in the hole. Ryan O'Reily then enters the showers and confronts Rodrigo, asking him what he wanted. Rodrigo asks O'Reily if he can get them into Keane's ad seg cell. O'Reily asks Rodrigo why he is coming to him for this. Rodrigo tells O'Reily that he heard that O'Reily was close to a few COs. O'Reily tells Rodrigo that he doesn't know what Rodrigo is talking about, but even if he did that things were to crazy to do anything and that nobody was going to help anybody do anything. O'Reily leaves the showers and Father Mukada enters informing Alvarez that Maritza has gone into labor. Alvarez joins Maritza at the hospital as she gives birth to their son. Later, Alvarez shows some photos of his son to McManus. McManus congratulates Alvarez on his son. Alvarez tells McManus that he would do anything for his son, including giving his life for him. McManus tells Alvarez to focus on staying alive instead and tells Alvarez that he received a message that Alvarez should contact Maritza immediately. In the chapel, Alvarez meets Mukada for a confessional. He tells Mukada that Maritza told him that their son has a bad liver and that the doctors believe that he would die. He continues telling Mukada that he believes that God is punishing him for being vain. Mukada tells Alvarez that God doesn't work that way. Alvarez asks Mukada to help him save his son by speaking with God and that he would stop being vain if his son were to survive. Mukada tells Alvarez that he would but that he should stop being vain for his own good. Alvarez tells Mukada that if his son dies then it would be like a piece of him died too. Mukada tells Alvarez that he needs to pray for his son's health and for Maritza so that she can have the strength to face whatever happens. Alvarez tells Mukada that the reason his son is sick is because of all the drugs Maritza used before her pregnancy. He asks Mukada again to pray for him and his son. Mukada tells Alvarez he will, and begins reciting and incantation. Alvarez interrupts him, stating that that wasn't enough and that he believes that God wants a piece of him. Later during the night, Alvarez slashes his face while looking in the mirror. Narrations In the beginning, God was nothing. So he started making stuff. He made the dirt, he made the sky, he made the water, he made things that swim, things that slither, things with legs, I mean God turned himself into a big shot. Then, a couple of days, or a couple of million years, he breathed life into man. And he's been sucking the life out of us ever since. Being in a gang is a lot like being in a religion. You got rules to follow, a leader to obey, and at the heart, it's about love. "Love thy fellow man" becomes "love thy brother gangster." But what if you stop believing the religion you've been preaching? You come to see that the hole is still in your soul, that the God/love you thought you had is nothing but a hologram. To belong, you gotta be able to deal. You gotta share power. You gotta share pain. There's some pain that you don't share. Some pain, like your fingerprints, that's all yours. All alone. Prisoner number 97P904, Ryan O'Reily. Convicted July 12, '97. 2 counts of vehicular manslaughter, 5 counts of reckless endangerment, possession of controlled substance, criminal possession of a weapon, parole violation (laughing). Sentence: life imprisonment. Up for parole in 12 years. They say confession is good for the soul. You go into a confessional and you can tell a priest anything. Anything! And he can't repeat it. You go into an interview room with your local PD and say what you done, well, the cops are telling the DA and the papers and everybody else. So you do some deed and you want to clear your conscience and still get away with it? Well, tell your mama or tell a priest. When you pray, do you go into a zone? Does the rest of the world drop away? I never been there. God and coma. I can say an "our father" and think about lunch at the same time. Some people say that if you don't accept Jesus Christ as the son of God, as your personal savior, you won't go to heaven. But is there a guarantee that if you do believe in Jesus, you will be saved? Or will God, the great practical joker, leave you hanging? "And God said "let there be light! And there was light"". Well, that's easy for God to say. He's God. But for the rest of us, finding the light takes time. A lifetime. Prisoner number 97W566, Kenneth Wangler. Yeah, boy. Sixteen years old tried as an adult. Convicted July 6, '97. Murder in the first degree. Sentence: 20 years, up for parole in 6. Haha! Yeah, haha! In Oz, sometimes the things you can't touch are more real than the things you can. For instance, fear, hatred, loneliness are more real to me than a shank. And a soul. Everyday can grow into something you can almost hold. How fucked up is that?! In a shit-hole like this, to first and finally see the face of God. Some say finding God is a glorious thing. They're wrong. It's dangerous. You spend your whole life in a world of men. But when you finally see his power, his greatness, other men fall out of view. Because you're so focused on him, you can barely see them from the corners of your eyes. You lose sight of them. Here's a pop quiz: name the seven deadly sins. Come on, you saw that Brad Pitt movie. Lust, yeah, well, everybody gets that one, huh? Gluttony, sure. Greed, yeah. Envy, sloth, anger- or to be a little more technical, wrath. What else? What else? Let me put it this way: if you think you know the answer, and because of that, you think you're better than everybody else, then you're guilty of it! Hahaaaaaa! Prisoner number 97A413, Miguel Alvarez. Convicted February 3, '97. Assault with a deadly weapon, criminal mischief in the second degree. Sentence: 15 years, up for parole in 2. We try to figure out what God wants from us, why he put us here. We try to make deals with him. But God is one tough motherfucker. And we know to get what we need, we got to give up what matters most. Anything less, he's not interested. God knows he's perfect and we're not. And we can never be! But he expects us to be. And he punishes us if we're not, you know what I'm saying? God is the ultimate gangster. The supreme mob boss! You know what I mean? Making us live by his code. Deaden us if we don't. Yo, he never has to talk to us face to face and he never has to explain exactly why he does what he does. Know what I'm saying? Nigga sits up there in heaven somewhere, drinking a cappucino, chilling. Hahaaa! (singing) Got the whole world in his hands haha. (talking) He got the whole world by the balls. In excelsis Deo and all that shit. Deceased For a full list of the deaths in Oz, see List of deaths in Oz. *'2 unnamed construction workers' (flashback): Ran over by Ryan O'Reily. *'Patrick' (flashback): Died in car accident caused by Ryan O'Reily. *'Unnamed' (flashback): Shot to death by Kenny Wangler. *'Julio Martinez': Neck snapped by Jefferson Keane. Crime Flashbacks For a full list of the crime flashbacks in Oz, see List of All Crime Flashbacks. *'Ryan O'Reily': Imprisoned for two counts of vehicular manslaughter, five counts of reckless endangerment, possession of a controlled substance, criminal possession of a weapon and parole violation. *'Kenny Wangler': Imprisoned for murder in the first degree. *'Miguel Alvarez': Imprisoned for assault with a deadly weapon and criminal mischief in the second degree. Production Starring *Ernie Hudson as Warden Leo Glynn *Terry Kinney as Tim McManus *Harold Perrineau as Augustus Hill *Eamonn Walker as Kareem Said Also Starring *Kirk Acevedo as Miguel Alvarez *Edie Falco as Diane Wittlesey *Leon Robinson as Jefferson Keane *Rita Moreno as Sister Peter Marie *Tony Musante as Nino Schibetta *J.K. Simmons as Vernon Schillinger *Lee Tergesen as Tobias Beecher *Sean Whitesell as Donald Groves *Dean Winters as Ryan O'Reily *B.D. Wong as Father Ray Mukada Guest Starring *Zeljko Ivanek as Governor James Devlin *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Simon Adebisi *George Morfogen as Bob Rebadow *Skipp Sudduth as Lenny Burrano Co-Starring *Scott Cohen as Jeremy Goldstein *O.L. Duke as Paul Markstrom *Goodfella Mike G. as Joey D'Angelo *Benny Nieves as Carlos Rodrigo *Steve Ryan as Mike Healy *J.D. Williams as Kenny Wangler With... *Raul Aranas as Jorge Vargas *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Maritza Alvarez *Derrick Simmons as Billie Keane *Philip Scozzarella as Joseph Mineo Uncredited *Frank Bonsangue as Italian inmate *Douglas Crosby as Vic D'Agnasti *Eddie J. Fernandez as Julio Martinez *Leif Riddell as Mark Mack Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes